


Where the Wild Roses...

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realisations, Romance, Surprises, Telepathic Bond, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose Tyler enters the TARDIS... with a purpose. Only the Doctor understands what it is.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 18





	1. ... Find their Way

**Where the Wild Roses...**

**1\. ... Find Their Way**

Neither Donna Noble nor Martha Jones has had enough time to realise what has happened, when a young blonde woman has entered the TARDIS loudly, only calming herself down once she saw two women staring at her with dread.

"Hi. I'm looking for the Doctor."

"Who are you? Why are you here? How have you-"

Rose Tyler could sense the Doctor approaching. She always could, ever since-

"Please, move away," she addressed the stunned - companions, she deduced. "I won't have anyone but him harmed."

The Doctor could feel something was happening aboard, something concerning him. Something... _someone_ wanted to see him! He saw her then.

_Rose. Oh, Rose!_

Rose gulped, not wasting time and hitting the Time Lord almost before he could react. While he could avoid the slaps without even trying, he did no such thing.

“How _could_ you!?” A slap. “How _dared_ you?!” Another slap. “How-”

The Doctor sent a calming glance towards Donna and Martha and… pulled the stranger into a snog.

The two companions exchanged surprised looks.

The Doctor began whispering something to the girl passionately. Then, Martha noticed the tears running down the girl's cheeks. It hasn't been a rare happening for someone to tear up after a violent outbreak, she knew. Seeing it happening right in front of her, however...

The Doctor's behaviour towards the girl required explanations. Of course, he has kissed Martha on the moon, hardly anything but a stranger back then… This fair-haired person couldn't be a stranger to him, that much was obvious to both her and Donna.

“Hello,” Martha Jones has finally dared to address the stranger properly. “That has been quite an entrance, let me tell you, dear-” She sent her a curious look.

“ _That which we call a rose…”_ The Doctor quoted.

“ _By any other name would smell as sweet,”_ Martha beamed at him, proud of herself. “Shakespeare. Why are you quoting this?”

“Because she's his Juliet?” Donna made a wild guess.

Martha Jones wasn't sure about that. “Juliet, really?” If anything, she’s expected of him to quote something less well-known from Shakespeare.

Donna Noble beamed at her, whispering. “Some kind of angry sex is in order, I think.”

They have missed the fact the Doctor's hearing has been impeccable.

As was that of the fair-haired girl.

“Our sex life is not your problem,” Rose glared at the redhead.

“What we do in bed is the very last of your problems, actually,” the Doctor grumbled, not bothering to deny a thing.

_Or is there is something I don't know, Rose? Something I have missed, something my stupid alien self has misunderstood?_

The girl shook her head. _What about you?_

The Doctor sighed _,_ sending Rose a calming look. _There neither is not could ever be anyone else. Trust me._

His eyes turned to Donna. “You may want to begin thinking about what you say in front of her from now on.” His voice bore an unmistakable warning.

Martha Jones spared a curious look the wild woman's way, but has chosen to remain quiet. It was better not to experience his anger first-hand.

Donna was afraid of no-one. “Sorry,” she said to Rose. “I have given in to the first impression about you and him. I may have been mistaken.”

The girl shook her head. If only she knew…

“Let's not return to this now. Just remember - sometimes, it’s better to keep some things to yourself.”

“Donna knows that,” the Doctor winked at Rose meaningfully. “She just can’t help herself.”

Martha Jones addressed the girl cautiously. As much as she hated considering the possibility, it was very likely true. Why would he quote this very line otherwise?

“Rose?”

The blonde smiled. She understood not having to introduce herself has somehow taken off some weight off her shoulders. “It is I,” she giggled. “Rose is my name.”

Martha Jones nodded to herself. “No, nothing. Just wanted to test my theory. Honestly, I’d have thought the Doctor would think of something less basic than quoting _Romeo and Juliet._ ”

Donna didn't even look surprised. It has been obvious to her almost since the very beginning of this strangely passionate encounter. “Oh, it’s likely because of me. I’m not into reading the classics, generally. The real question is, would you like us to leave? With you clearly having things to settle between yourselves?”

Martha stared at the redhead. “I don't think they need to settle anything, honestly. Maybe some reunion bickering is what they need.”

“Or something else,” the Doctor grumbled. “Such as you two not making guesses about us. Better yet, I think you should find yourselves something to do and leave us alone.”

“I didn’t mean to insult!”

“It’s not that, Donna. I have done something irreparable and deserve a lot more than a couple of slaps. No kisses can fix what I have done.”

The redhead sent a knowing look Martha’s way, but has kept a _See?_ to herself.

Rose swallowed. Obviously, he preferred avoiding complicated topics just like he usually did.

“If I may ask… What is the actual reason of your loud entrance?” Martha asked, honestly curious.

“The Doctor knows.”

“What has he done?”

“He's abandoned me. Then, he started looking for me again.”

“Surely, that's a good thing? Him realising his mistakes and trying to make up for them?” Donna smiled.

Rose gulped. The Doctor's decision to leave her inside the parallel universe has broken her hearts, but what followed has been even worse.

She understood he has been trying to break off any connection they may have formed during their years together. Even the most intimate, the most beautiful of them all - their telepathic bond, one they had cleverly constructed on a dark and dreary night, when the need and pressure from all sides to finally bind themselves together had become unbearable.

“No. His sudden efforts to make the connection between us unfelt have taken so much away from me.”

The Doctor gulped. He should have known every of his past missteps was going to return to him. We _have been everything to each other. You still are everything to me, Rose._

_However, you have abandoned me. Have tried to break off our telepathic bond. Has it ever crossed your mind how much effort it has taken me to keep it alive? To keep myself alive, you bloody, ignorant... you fool!_


	2. Try

**Previously…**

However, you have abandoned me. Have tried to break off our telepathic bond. Has it ever crossed your mind how much effort it has taken me to keep it alive? To keep myself alive, you bloody, ignorant… you fool!

**Where the Wild Roses…**

**2.** **Try**

The Doctor looked at Rose and understood. Now, with the initial surprise gone, he could see it all. She wasn’t lying. The pain, the doubts, the unfading wish to keep their telepathic bond alive.

It was all there, no longer blurred by her anger.

_ I- _

“You have made our connection feel next to non-existent,” Rose breathed.  _ Had I been human, I’d have- But no, how silly of me! Forming a bond with someone eager to get rid of it the second some trouble impossible to fix with a snap of your fingers has arisen! _

Rose was becoming hysterical. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

_ Hush, love. Allow me to show you into the place of my mind where I have been keeping the ever-alive spark of our telepathic bond, always ready to be aflame again! _

“Do you really think it's so simple? Your shenanigans almost break me and now you're here, sporting all of your innocent ignorance as if it were nothing?”

_ I'm sorry. So sorry! I have been afraid. Terrified! I have been thinking you, of all people, would accept the situation I have left you in, Rose! _

Rose Tyler backed away. ”And there I was, believing in every word you'd said! It hurts and I don't think you deserve to be forgiven, Doctor. For that, at least.”

The Doctor felt guilty. “I'm sorry! Is there a way for me to-”

_ Yes.  _ Rose Tyler pulled him out of the room.  _ I don't want them all to know about the depth of our relationship, yeah? About how absolutely unbreakable our bond is. I'm yours. Will always be yours, my Doctor.  _

The Doctor sighed, relieved.  _ Does this mean- _

Rose blinked at him innocently. “I think this comedy has lasted long enough. Do you really think breaking off a telepathic bond is actually possible?”

“Er. Well- No?” The alien was reminded yet again that his vain “ _ I am the last of the Time Lords _ ” didn't affect Rose at all.

“Good. You have been the one teaching me about it, do you remember?”

_ I could never forget. _

Rose shrugged.  _ I could give you quite a list of things you seem to  _ have  _ forgotten. _

The Doctor didn't like being reminded of his mistakes. Rose knew it, as well as what feeling guilty was doing to him. 

However, hurting his feelings has never been her intention.

_ I have returned,  _ she smiled.  _ We are together again, you and I. Isn't that good? _

The Doctor beamed at her, his excitement and joy completely honest.  _ Yes. Having you here again is brilliant. Amazing. Fantastic!  _

“Don't leave me again. That's all.”

_ Oh, Rose.  _ She hasn't been the only one broken by  _ his  _ decision.

“The second I realised what I have done, I wanted to disappear from existence. My giving in to my unjustifiable fears have ruined our lives. I'm sorry. So very sorry, I-”

_ Kiss me. Rekindle the telepathic bond. We have been given a chance for a new beginning. Let's not miss it this time. _

The Doctor was amazed. Rose, no matter how angry or hurt, has never lost hope.

_ I agree. My love. _

The self-conscious kiss has done much more than what was expected of it.

“I'm sorry! So, so sorry!” All of a sudden, both Rose and the Doctor were laughing and crying. The telepathic bond was fully back in place, feeling just as unbreakable as the ancient Gallifreyan Time Lord legends used to tell.

“I want to make sure neither Donna nor Martha ever have any doubts about our relationship,” the Doctor beamed at Rose proudly, putting a ring on her finger. The girl could swear it was… glinting pink.

_ Is this something you have come up with on a whim?  _ Rose teased, admiring the way his tender touches have made the ring feel as if it were a part of her hand already.

_ Maybe. The hurried forming of our telepathic bond before has made me miss some tiny bits humans are said to adore. _

The companion giggled, seeing the Doctor put on an identical ring on his finger.

As far as I remember, you weren't all that fond of pink? 

“We are Time Lords. We can differentiate more shades of colours than humans,” he said proudly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!”

“Good for you,” Rose shrugged. “Why pink, though?”

“Because I can only associate the colour with you.”

“What if my colour preferences ever changed?”

“I think I'm old enough to easily get accustomed to every new spark of genius your mind may get, Rose!”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No. After what I'd almost done to our lives… I wouldn't dare. Were it not for your persistence-”

Rose inhaled. “I think we should appreciate the gift we have been given, instead of thinking of what could have been, yes?”

The Doctor loved seeing every trace of negativity disappear off her face. He blushed. “I know I don’t deserve you, after- but I’d like to kiss you, again and again. Just like we used to, remember?”

“That’s brave, coming from you,” the Time Lady rolled her eyes at him teasingly. “There is a considerable difference between travelling together with no other people on board, just the two of us... and, well-”

“I am the bravest living Time Lord, then!” He tried.

“Nowhere as jeopardy-friendly as I am, however!” Rose beamed at him. 

“I can't argue with that.” The Doctor froze the following second.  _ They're looking for us. We're way too quiet. _

The girl's eyes sparkled mischievously.  _ What are the odds? _

The Doctor stared at her.  _ Surely, you don't have _ angry sex  _ in mind? _

Rose gulped.  _ Even if I am but a chav from a lowly quarter, I don't go around shagging random blokes just because of my hair colour! _

“Am I a  _ random bloke  _ to you, Miss Tyler?”

She inhaled. “If we’re being completely fair - yeah.”

The Time Lord gaped at her with a sigh, not daring to object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have fics darker in nature. Why keep to it?


End file.
